Data centers are generally centralized facilities that provide Internet and intranet services in support of businesses and organizations. A typical data center can house various types of electronic equipment, such as computers, servers (e.g., email servers, proxy servers, and DNS servers), switches, routers, data storage devices, and other associated components. A given data center can be made of different types of switching domains. One type of switching domain can comprise a group of cell-based switches connected to a cell-based switching fabric and managed as a single traffic management domain. Depending on the kind of switches, the single switching domain can scale up to hundreds of thousands of Ethernet ports. Managed together, all of these switches form one virtual, large, flat (i.e., without hierarchy) switch. Traditionally, each switch runs control plane software, which can limit the scaling and performance of the control plane for the switching domain.